1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to fiber optic modules provided in fiber optic equipment to support fiber optic connections.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic networks employing optical fiber are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points linking optical fibers to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point. In this regard, fiber optic equipment is located in data distribution centers or central offices to support interconnections.
The fiber optic equipment is customized based on the application need. The fiber optic equipment is typically included in housings that are mounted in equipment racks to optimize use of space. One example of such fiber optic equipment is a fiber optic module. A fiber optic module is designed to provide cable-to-cable fiber optic connections and manage the polarity of fiber optic cable connections. A fiber optic module is typically mounted to a chassis or housing which is then mounted inside an equipment rack or cabinet. A technician establishes fiber optic connections to fiber optic equipment mounted in the equipment rack. A need still exists to improve access to optical components in a fiber optic equipment tray as well as provide neat routing and organization of jumper connections.